taigi_pahkhowikiaorg-20200213-history
Sí-hîng
Sí-hîng, jîn-kan siāng kóo-ló ê hîng-hua̍t tsi-it. Ū kuân tāng-hîng(動刑) ê lâng, àn-tsiàu huat-lu̍t ê hí-khó, tsip-hîng huat-lu̍t ê kui-tīng, thìng-hó kiat-sok 1-ê huān-lâng ê sènn-miā, tong-jiân tsit-ê huān-lâng tiānn-tio̍h sī í-king huān liáu giām-tiōng ê tsuē-hīng (tsuē-hîng). Kàu-tann, sè-kan lâng tuì-thāi "giâm-tiōng tsuē-hîng" ê tīng-gī, khuànn-huat bô-it-tīng siô-siâng, iā-to̍h-sī kóng koh tsûn-tsāi tsing-gī. Put-jî-kò, tuì hiah-ê kàu-tann iáu-koh pó-lîu "sí-hîng" ê kok-ka lâi-kóng, "thâi-lâng—tsiá puê lâng sènn-miā" tsit-tiâu kui-lu̍t it-kuàn sī si̍t-si "sí-hîng" ê 1-ê kài ki-pún ê tiâu-kiānn. Uì nôo-lē siā-huē khai-sí to̍h ū sí-hîng, kàu-tann, ū buē-tsió kok-ka iu-guân pó-lîu tsit-hāng hîng-huat, pí-lūn-kóng Bí-kok, Ji̍t-pún, Sin-ka-pho tsit-khuán ê huat-ta̍t kok-ka, í-ki̍p tsi̍t-kuá-á siā-huē tsú-gī kok-ka hām I-su-lân kok-ka. Tse í-guā, tuā-to-sòo ê huat-tián-tiōng kok-ka lóng-ū sí-hîng. Put-jî-kò, Au-tsiu kok-ka thàu-té í-king huè-tû sí-hîng, guân-in û nn̄g hong-bīn, tē-it sī tsong-kàu sìn-gióng ê íng-hiáng, àn-tsiàu Kū-iok Sìng-king ê kóng-huat, it-tshè huān-tsuē ê lâng lóng-ū kái-kò tsū-sin ê ki-huē, bô ìng-kai iōng sí-hîng lâi kiat-sok in ê sìnn-miā; tē-jī tsióng guân-in thiann-kóng sī kah “bîn-tsú tsè-tōo, huat-tsè kiàn-siat, í-ki̍p jîn-tō tsú-gī ê huat-tián” ū kuan-hē. Hông phuànn sí-hîng ê huān-lâng, thàu-té hō-tsuè "sí-lâng-huān" a̍h-sī "phah-tshìng-phue". Leh-beh tāng-hîng tsìn-tsîng, thàu-té lóng-ē hông ah-khì tsi̍t-king ti̍k-sû ê kann-lô tan-to̍k kuainn tsi̍t-tsām. Kàu kah tsit-khuán ê khám-tsām, su-huat ki-kuan beh tsò ê khang-khuè sī siu-tsi̍p tsìng-kù, tsún-pī tāng-hîng, iah huān-lâng mā thìng-hó thê-tshut tsuè-āu ê siōng-sòo. Lâi khuànn Kok-tsè Ti̍k-sià Tsoo-tsit kah kî-thann íu-kuan hong-bīn ê thong-kè tsu-liāu: * 84 ê kok-ka, kah Pik-bōo-ta̍k (百慕達), Hiong-káng, Ò-mn̂g, Níu-ui-tó (紐威島), Thòo-kik-su kûn-tó, Khai-kho-su kûn-tó…Tsiah-ê kok-ka kah tē-khu bô sí-hîng. * 10 ê kok-ka, kah Khòo-khik kûn-tó(庫克群島) kan-na tuì ti̍k-sû tsîng-hîng tsip-hîng sí-hîng, nā phóo-thong tsîng-hîng to̍h bô sí-hîng. * 24 ê kok-ka kui-tīng phóo-thong ê tsîng-hîng ū sí-hîng, put-jî-kò nā 10-nî-lāi buē-tàng tīng-àn--ê, to̍h buē-sái tsip-hîng sí-hîng. Pí-lūn-kóng Lōo-se-a. 76 ê kok-ka, pau-kuah Tiong-huâ Bîn-kok kah Pa-lik-su-thán, lóng kui-tīng phóo-thong huān-tsuē ū sí-hîng. Līng-guā, kun-kù thóng-kè: * Bo̍k-tsiân sè-kài-siōng ū 99 ê kok-ka iáu-leh tāng sí-hîng. * Tāng-hîng ê hong-sik, tsú-iàu sī "phah-tshìng, ká-hîng (絞刑), tsām(thâi)-thâu, tiān-hîng, to̍k-khì-hîng (毒氣刑), tsio̍h-hîng (石刑), tsù-siā" tíng-tíng. * Tshái-iōng "phah-tshìng" kái-kuat ê kok-ka 86 ê, tshái-iōng "ká-hîng" ê kok-ka 77 ê, kan-na Tiong-huâ Jîn-bîn Kiōng-hô-kok kah Bí-kok tsìng-sik tshái-tshú "tsù-siā sí-hîng". Kiàn-gī khì tsham-khò * Bô-kî tôo-hîng (無期徒刑) * Kok-tsè Ti̍k-sià Tsóo-tsik Guā-pōo liân-kiat * Sin-ka-pho tāng sí-hîng ê kài-siāu * Tiong-kok Sí-hîng Kuan-tshat * Tiong-huâ Bîn-kok Huat-bū-pōo Tsuân-kok Huat-kui Tsu-liāu-khòo * Huán-tuì tāng sí-hîng ê ki-kòo： ** ACLU Capital Punishment Project ** Amnesty International, USA Program to Abolish the Death Penalty ** American Friends Service Committee ** Tsurts of the Brethren ** Citizens United for Alternatives to the Death Penalty ** National Cualition to Abolish the Death Penalty ** News aboot the Death Penalty ** Death Penalty Quotes * Tsàn-sîng sí-hîng—ê: (Ing-gú bāng-tsām) ** Pro Death Penalty Webpage ** http://www.prodeathpenalty.com ** http://www.yesdeathpenalty.com ** - "The feeble 'arguments' against capital punishment", by Jeff Jacoby ** In Favor of Capital Punishment - Quotes supporting Capital Punishment *Tsit phinn sī uì Hô-ló-pah-kho(Holopedia) ê : "Sí-hêng" kái lâi--ê. Guân-pún ê tsok-tsiá tshiánn khuànn i ê pian-tsi̍p li̍k-sú. Category:Huat-lu̍t Category:Su-huat